


What is love but the strangest of feelings?

by malcolmdrakonis



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: Feelings, Fluff, I will go down like the sleep deprived writer I am, Idiots in Love, It's jason's birthday, Jason Todd is Red Hood, M/M, Not Beta Read, Roy is a good boyfriend, Sad Jason Todd, So is Jason, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, but Roy makes it all better, there is whiskey involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23276590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malcolmdrakonis/pseuds/malcolmdrakonis
Summary: It's Jason's birthday, so naturally he is in a bad mood. Roy visits him and makes everything better.
Relationships: Roy Harper/Jason Todd
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	What is love but the strangest of feelings?

August 16th, a day like any other. Or it would be a day like any other, if not for the simple fact that today was Jason’s birthday. It was, in his opinion, also the day he had been doomed for eternity. The only day he despised more was his death day, but that was a can of worms he didn’t want to open anytime soon. So of course he had not made any plans to celebrate and was not in the best of moods. He had decided to stay cooped up in his favourite safehouse and that’s how he found himself wrapped in a blanket on his ragged couch, a pizza carton beside him and a glass of whiskey in his hand. The bottle stood on the small glass table in front of him while the TV played an episode of Star Trek: Voyager. He hadn’t watched that show in a long time.

As time passed and the pizza carton and the bottle on the table grew empty, Jason couldn’t help but notice that he felt empty too. It was stupid, this was was he always did on his birthday- hide from the world. He never wanted or needed a damn party, stupid presents or even someones company. He was fine, really. He liked having his peace, so he didn’t have to pretend to be happy. Jason had, unlike most people, never considered the day he was born as something worth celebrating. He just couldn’t understand what was so special about being brought in this awful world. He still had made Roy a cake for his birthday, had even bought him a present. His effort had made the archer happy and even though Jason couldn’t share his excitement he liked making his boyfriend happy. It wouldn’t be a lie to say he would do almost everything for the redhead.

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. „Who could possibly want something from me today?“ he wondered as he slowly stumbled through his apartment, still wrapped in his fluffy blanket. He blinked at the man standing before him after he managed to open his stupid door. In front of him was his beloved idiot. He wore a baggy hoodie, some sweatpants and of course one of his trucker hats. It truly was Roy Harper in all his glory. He also carried some take-out. „Hey Jaybird, I know you usually don’t like company on your birthday, but I wanted to check on you. And I brought you some chinese food“, he said softly smiling and gesturing at the food. Jason stepped aside to let him in and, as soon as the door closed, hugged the other man. „Thank you“, he mumbled. The archer pressed a kiss to his forhead and whispered: „Anytime, Jay.“ He felt very warm and not empty at all any more.

They somehow managed to get back to Jason’s couch, where they settled and began eating the take-out while cuddling. While watching more episodes of Star Trek with Roy beside him he felt very content. „Love truly is the strangest of feelings“, he thought.


End file.
